To You
by beads.of.jade
Summary: Sasusaku ONESHOT "Is that all I am to you," she began as she climbed in on top of him in an awkwardly comfortable spot with her head under his chin and her body lying in between his legs. A breeze flew by once again in the two lovers' direction. "A blanket?" She finished." "Hn. A blanket, yes," I don't know i rated it for mild language, but i bleep it out anyways... R&R please!


I don't own Naruto or any of the characters in this story, which is ok because Kishimoto owns it better than I ever could ;)

To You

It was the middle of December in Konah .The streets were replaced with a thick layer of white, and the temperature was below 30. Every one bundled up in warm coats and fluffy scarves. It was something beyond cold outside, and one would only chance the journey through the blizzard for food or supplies. Sasuke hated the cold and was always ready for the wretched time of year. He would buy all that he needed before the season began, then sneak into hibernation. The only time anyone spotted the last Uchiha outside was when he was training. Sakura, his girlfriend of two years, on the other hand loved the winter and spent every waking hour outside crafting snowmen, fabricating snow angles, and catching snowflakes in her mouth. Sakura never really needed to wear heavy-duty snow gear, because of her unusual body warmth.

So on the coldest day of the year, instead of out in the winter wonderland, Sakura found herself in the Uchiha manner tending to Sasuke's training wounds. "Sasuke how did you cut you leg so deep?" Sakura's worry was clear in her voice; it was a pretty bad cut and could have easily gotten infected if she didn't get to it within a day.

"Hn." Was Sasuke's reply. Sure he was a man of few words, but in all honesty he didn't want to share the embarrassing story of how he got the gash, it was no heroic battle scar.

** _Sasuke was training in the old team 7 training grounds, when he saw his beautiful pink haired girlfriend. Suddenly he lost balance and slipped on some black ice only to fall on his own katana, which imbedded a deep cut in the Uchiha's leg, Sasuke cursed her beauty. Sakura saw him on the ground and ran to see what happened. Sasuke quickly yanked out the sword, which only caused the injury to get bigger; nevertheless, he sheathed it and waited for Sakura's arrival to the scene. She immediately stopped the bleeding and dragged him to the Uchiha compound**_

" Sasuke! Tell me what happened to your damn leg!" Sakura was a nice girl, but in times like this she let her fierce, short-tempered kunochi third voice come out.

Sasuke winced; he was very surprised at the former fangirl's change of heart for him when he first came back to Konah two and a half years before. Apparently the fiery temper she had with Naruto and pretty much everyone else in The Leaf had now applied to him too. She had also dropped the respectable suffix in his name and settled for Sasuke or Uchiha. The kunochi wasn't very open to becoming friends with the red-eyed avenger at his return. Sasuke liked the challenge and found himself kind of attracted to the girl. It wasn't long before the Uchiha's hormones finally activated, and Sakura was all he could think about. After six months of pursuing the girl playing hard to get, Sakura let down her walls and forgave the fool. Though Sasuke would never admit it, he was kind of scared of his girlfriend, he also loved her though and couldn't resist her requests for too long.

"I got distracted and fell on my katana." He waited for the predisposed question.

"Huh? What distracted you?" Sakura was curious.

"You," he eventually replied.

She giggled, trying to mask her inevitable laugh attack. "_Me_?" she teased

"Hn" he hated her for this.

"_Hm, _was is my luscious pink hair, or my beautiful jade eyes? Oh! I know." She turned around and pointed at her rear end. "Dat a**." She said in the lowest voice she could imitate.

"Hn" was his only reply, what could he say ' yes, I was admiring the beautiful shape of your a** and thinking about how lucky I am to call it mine?' 'Hn' actually summed that up in Sasuke language, and Sasuke knew that Sakura knew.

"Ha! Well, well, well, I'm honored to have been the woman to awaken you stagnant hormones!" She bowed three times. " Thank you, thank you."

"Ok!" Sasuke was getting irritated now, his pride was forgotten in this place and he didn't like it.

"Ok, jeez calm your hairy balls." Sakura stated as she finished tying his bandages. "All done try not to look at me the next time you're playing with that pointy toy, K?"

"Hn." He had learned to let things go.

"Now I'm going to take you upstairs to rest." She started collecting all of her medical equipment and placing it back in her pouch, then began helping Sasuke to a room.

When they got to the bed Sakura laid him on gently then said her goodbyes and started to the door, until disturbed by a cool breeze then a warm hand on her wrist, she turned around, and he pulled her back to him in a snatch.

"Hn, it's cold." He began with a turned face. The boy stayed still. "Stay, please?" He had learned how to ask politely to avoid a blow to the head. There was nowhere for her to lie so she gave him a questioning look. He just stared at her then at his body.

"Huh? Why-" She wondered why he couldn't shut the window when,"_Oh." _She breathed out realizing his intentions. "Is that all I am to you," she began as she climbed in on top of him in an awkwardly comfortable spot with her head under his chin and her body lying in between his legs. A breeze flew by once again in the two lovers' direction. "A blanket?" She finished.

He said it before he realized it was coming out of his lips, " Hn. A blanket, yes, and a healer, a teammate, a powerful kunochi, a crazy a** monster definitely." He stopped with a smirk; Sakura's vein was popping. "But also a sight for sore eyes, ehem a distraction… A dream, a light in the dark, a soul mate." He smirk was now a genuine smile. "The other half of my heart, a best friend, the person I want to spend the rest of my life with." His, now almost vied with Naruto's toothy smile. "A-" he paused for a second just breathing in the moment. "Wife?" He asked. Sakura was in awe to the point her mouth parted slightly.

"Wow, huh. You really love me don't you?" She said right before she grabbed his head and kissed him gently. The kiss grew into a passionate fight for dominance, the girl decided to let Sasuke win since she hurt his pride by starting the loving kiss. When the attraction stopped for air, Sakura answered the boy's question. " Huh, huh, huh, sure, huh, huh, I'll marry you, huh." She was out of breath, but she still returned to his soft lips with a smile. After three more caring pecks, they parted and fell asleep in each others' arms, but before they were completely out, Sakura thought she might have heard him say.

"Damn, I'm good, I should have kept that for my vows."

And she may have replied.

"Not good enough to bring a ring. Now go to sleep before I shove my knee up your d*ck for it."

And she may have felt Sasuke's lips raise into a smirk on her cheek.

The End

I started this a while back, but I decided to finish it yesterday so here it is, tell me if it's any good. :)

I revised this a little and added on lol, jeez sorry guys it had A LOT of spelling errors, also the spell check they have on here is really helpful... Review!?


End file.
